


Summer fling

by Catwomen69



Category: Coronation Street, Kate Connor/ rana nazir - Fandom, kate connor - Fandom, rana nazir - Fandom
Genre: Coronation Street - Freeform, Corrie - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Love, Rana nazir - Freeform, kate connor - Freeform, kate connor/ rana nazir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwomen69/pseuds/Catwomen69
Summary: Kate has a reputation as a party girl, who doesn’t fall for anyone but does that change when a certain individual enters her life





	1. Chapter 1

Kate loved her job, she got paid to get people drunk and party. Kate was a great holiday rep, she loved to party and people loved to party with her. she got to go out and meet different people every night whilst getting paid, what more could she want. Ibiza really was Kate’s dream place, fit girls everywhere and Kate had a reputation of getting the fit girls. However Kate wasn’t looking for anything serious, she just wanted to have a good time and so girls coming for a holiday for a couple of weeks was prefect for Kate. 

Kate Connor was known as the party girl and everyone loved going on nights out with her, she could make any straight question their sexuality and she knew it.  
Most girls fell at her feet, she really could get anyone she wanted and did. 

“So what girl is it this week?” John (who was also a rep/Kate’s best friend) asked Kate.

“You say that as if I have a new girl every week” kate replied as they sat by the pool having a few drinks before they had to go upstairs to get ready to meet a new group of holiday goers.

“I mean sometimes it is, I’m not judging but just curious, have you ever wanted a girl and not go in her pants” John laughed as he asked the question

“Eh...” 

“Thoughts so” John replied laughing 

“Oh shut up, I can’t help that some girls want to have fun on holiday” kate said standing up and wrapping her towel around her 

“Right come on, we have to go up and get ready” kate said as she walked past John and hit him on the arm

“Right right I’m coming, no need to hit me” 

**************************************

“How was last night with Rebecca, is that her name?” John asked Kate as they made their way to reception.

“Eh yeah it was good but she keeps texting me today to hang out again tonight but I said I can’t cause of Work” kate replied as she pulled out her phone to show John the multiple texts the girl had sent her

“You are so scared of commitment hahah” 

“I’m not, it’s just we are on holiday and it was a one night thing, I think she goes home in a few days so won’t need to see her again” kate states as she let out a deep breathe of relief.

Ever since Kate’s first girlfriend (who broke her heart), she hasn’t let anyone come close to her emotionally. Flings were her thing and everyone who knew kate, knew that. 

“Right it’s a group of 3 girls coming and they just graduated university so they will be up for a good time, try and not sleep with any of them cause you don’t want another girl chasing after you” John said as he and Kate walked out of reception to meet the girls and help them with their luggage.

“Em stop acting like you weren’t the same as me when you were single” kate replied 

John and Kate walked out to greet the three girls but noticed only two standing in front of them.

The girls weren’t Kate’s type so John couldn’t make any jokes about her sleeping with them, thankfully.

“I thought there was three of you guys” kate asked as the girls moved up the steps with their luggage.

From a distance a voice appeared from behind the bus “Sorry sorry I’m coming, couldn’t find my suitcase” a slim girl with long brown hair came running up behind the two other girls.

Kate look up at the slim girl now standing in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful blue sundress, her sunglasses were on top of her head. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes, kate couldn’t help but stare. She ticked all the boxes when it came to what kate looks for physically in a girl. John had to knock kate out her daze 

“Eh kate you alive?” He asked 

Kate turned her head to the left to face John beside her “wh...what... uh yeah I’m fine” 

“Right so we will take you to the reception and tell you about tonight’s events” John continued as the group of girls followed them into reception. 

Kate and John sat the girls down and handed them their keys. Kate sat furthest away from the girl who had caught her attention but she couldn’t help but constantly stare. 

“I’m John and this is Kate and we will take you guys out tonight and show you the best places to party. It’s a pub crawl tonight, we plan on going to around ten pubs and by the second pub we will make sure you guys are drunk” 

“I plan on getting drunk before we go out” the taller blonde haired girl said as the group of girls laugh 

“Sounds like a good idea to me” kate replied laughing 

“Who’s Julia “ kate asked 

A taller girl with blonde hair raised her hand “ that’s me “ 

Kate stood up and placed a band round her arm so the hotel would know they were staying here

“Lauren?” Kate said grabbing another band and placing it on a smaller girl with short brown hair and light skinned 

That left the girl that Kate couldn’t stop looking at. She had never been attracted to someone as intensely as this before, without even knowing anything about them.

“And you must be rana ... unless you’re an imposter” 

Rana laughed at Kate’s joke as Kate walked over to put the band on her arm. 

“How did you know?” Rana replied laughing

“Wild guess” kate smirked as she tightened ranas band. Once the band was fixed she walked back to sit down beside John

“Well that’s it from us right now, we will meet here at 8 and head out, have a good first day” John said as he stood up

The girls walk to the elevator to go up to their rooms

“Oh ...wait the elevator it’s out of order” kate said walking towards the girls 

“The stairs are just over there” kate pointed and watch the girls take their luggage up 

Julia and Lauren manage easily to move their luggage up but rana was having some troubles, her suitcase was heavier due to all the clothes she decided were necessary for the one week they would be in Ibiza.

Kate watched as the girl struggled and laughed a little until ranas suitcase fell back down the steps.

“Oh god sake” rana flung her arms up in the air in frustration

Kate ran over and grabbed ranas suitcase 

“Here let me take it up, I can see it isn’t working out for you” kate laughed and noticed ranas frustrated face relaxing a bit now.

“Honestly you don’t have to do that, it’s my fault for packing too much” rana states as Kate walked up the steps with the suitcase to meet her

“Jesus, this is heavy, how much clothes did you bring” Kate laughed as she stood side by side on the same step as rana.

“I like to have options” rana smiled at kate and began to walk up the stairs 

Kate stood frozen as she watched the brown haired girl walked up the stairs. Her smile had sent shivers down kates body. She gathered herself together and started walking again. 

“So how long are you out here working” rana asked as they got to the hallway 

“Eh, I’ve been here since may and leaving in September, I’ve did this job for the past two summers” Kate replied trying to not sound out of breathe 

“Must be fun working in the sun all day” rana smiled as she looked for her door

“It’s that door there” kate pointed 

“Yeah it is, the hangovers aren’t the best but” kate laughed as rana put her key through the door 

“Oh I’m not looking forward to mine tomorrow “ rana nervously laughed

“Yeah it won’t be fun but just go straight down to the pool, that always helps” 

“Well thanks for taking my suitcase up and I’ll see you tonight” rana smiled and grabbed down to get her suitcase into the room 

“Aww it’s no problem really and yeah looking forward to tonight... well I’ll let you guys unpack and have a good first day” kate smiled at the three girls and then proceeded down the hallway. 

**************************************

“Em, you so fancy that rana girl” John nugged kate as they went to the poolside bar to get their lunch

“Aww shut up, so what if I do” kate said as they sat down at one of the tables poolside waiting for their food they just ordered.

“I bet you €50 you sleep with her before she leaves” John pulled out his hand to shake on it 

“She’s not an object John and I won’t cause I don’t want too and she probably has a boyfriend” kate replied whilst hitting johns hand away.

The two sat for the rest of the time on their phones in the sun. All that could be heard was the music from the pool and kids playing in the water as the adults lay down on the sun beds trying to get a tan. 

“Hey” lauren said as her, Julia and Rana walked past kate and John. The three girls had their shorts and t shirt on. They had their towels under their arms and were heading to the pool.

Kate and John lifted their heads and John replied, whilst Kate just smiled. As the three girls walked past, kate couldn’t help but look at ranas body. She had high waisted shorts on that showed of her ass and a little crop top. She had her hair up in a pony tail and sunglasses on her head. Kate didn’t know what part of her body to look at it, everything about her body was sexy. 

Kate continued to watch as the girls found sun beds and lay their towels down. Kate removed her glasses from her face so she could have a better view. Rana began unbuttoning her shorts and taking off her top and underneath she had this lovely white bikini on. Kate’s heart beat increased as she took in all of ranas curves. To Kate she had the perfect body and Kate knew she was in trouble. She fancied rana a lot and knew it would be hard to stay away, especially after a few drinks in her. 

“Mate shut your mouth, your catching flies “ John laughed as he noticed Kate’s eyes being fixated on ranas body

“Good luck on the not wanting to sleep with her thing “ John laughed as he took a slip of his drink 

“Ok, maybe I do want too, are you happy now, I admitted it so leave me alone” kate reached for her sunglasses which were on the top of her head and put them back on.


	2. Show me

Kate and John were waiting at the reception for the three girls and a group of guys who they were also taking out to the bar crawl. Kate secretly was excited to see what rana would wear but knew she would have to control herself tonight, she couldn’t be bothered with johns jokes tomorrow and she also had one holiday hook up that went wrong, so she didn’t need another one. The group of boys had arrived and were pretty much already drunk which kate and John were expecting, considering it’s Ibiza and everyone’s drunk. 

The girls weren’t far behind them. They were walking down the stairs, laughing and clearly a little tipsy. Kate clocked rana straight away and tried her best to not make it obvious that she was staring. Rana kept getting better looking every time, kate though to herself. Kate had been here since may and nobody had caught her eye like rana had but she wasn’t going to go there.

Rana had on a denim skirt with a black crop top, kate had to bite her lip, in order to control her facial expressions. 

Rana and the other girls walked towards kate and Kate was trying her best to not only stare at rana but it was hard, she was gorgeous. “Hey” kate said looking directly at rana and then quickly acknowledged the other girls too.

“Hey” the girls replied, looking excited for the night ahead.

“Right lets go” John said guiding the drunk boys and tipsy girls out into the street. The strip was about ten minutes away.

Kate walked in front of the girls and behind John and the group of lads. She kept herself to herself or at least tried too.

“Kate any fit boys at these bars we are going too” Julia shouted down to Kate as they walked

Kate turned round to answer but John quickly replied before she could 

“Don’t think Kate’s the one you should ask that question too “ he laughed and then turned back round to chat to the boys 

“Aw do you have a boyfriend” lauren replied

“Oh no im gay but don’t listen to John I can still appreciate a good looking guy and I’m also a great wing women ... so just hit me up if you three need me” she laughed and then turned back round and realised that’s what she has to do. She has to wing women rana with a man, unless she already has a boyfriend back home.kate didn’t even want to think that rana might be gay or bi, she didn’t like doing that with girls she liked. It’s like getting your hopes up and then they turn out to be straight. It happened too often to kate.

“Right this is the first bar, everyone want a shot” John asked as the group of lads entered the bar with the girls just behind them.

“If I start off with shots I won’t see tomorrow” rana started laughing 

“Oh come on you big pussy” Julia replied and rolled her eyes.

“I know the bartender and he allows me to make drinks sometimes, and I have a shot that I think you will like “ kate said as she held the door open for the girls to enter the bar 

“Will it make me be sick” rana replied as she walked past kate to get in the bar 

“No trust me it’s nice but it gets you drunk, which is the aim” kate said as she let go of the door and walked into the bar and straight up to the bartender 

“Fine but if I’m sick, I’m  
blaming you” rana smiled as she watched kate go behind the bar. She stood at the bar and watched kate make the drink whilst everyone else did a shot of vodka.

“Hey you can’t put that amount of pressure on me, and it’s Ibiza everyone is sick the first morning after a night out, it’s standard” kate said as she grabbed a few bottles and mix the drink together before putting it into a shot glass.

Kate pulled out two shots glasses and filled them.

“I don’t want two” rana worryingly looked at kate 

“This ones mine hahah, I’m drinking too” kate replied laughing 

“Aww I forgot you can drink on the job” rana said with a slight sense of relief 

“Right we will do it together and remember we have to look at each other before we do it or it’s bad sex for like seven years or something like that” kate laughed looking at rana.

“Oh god yeah I don’t want that” 

Both girls picked up their shots and looked each other in the eye and then downed it.

“That was actually really nice, for a shot” rana said with a surprising tone in her voice 

“Told you I wouldn’t lie” kate said as she made her way back round to the front of the bar. 

***************************************

The hours past and they were now on their 7th pub. Everyone was drunk and having the best time dancing. Kate and John were at the bar getting more drinks for everyone 

“She looks fit tonight” John said staring at kate 

“Who” kate replied trying to act like she didn’t know who he was talking about 

“The Virgin Mary... you know who I’m talking about, don’t play dumb” John stated as he picked up the tray of drinks and made his way over to the group.

Kate followed behind and silently agreed with John to herself. Rana was extremely fit and Kate was finding it hard to not flirt with her but hooking up with one of the people in the hotel she worked at wasn’t a good idea especially after Rebecca, kate was still walking about the hotel hiding from her. 

“Hey Kate come dance” rana shouted across to Kate and then came and grabbed her hand 

“Yeah kate come on” lauren seconded rana

As rana grabbed Kate’s hand and walked her over to the dance floor, kate filled up with nerves, she didn’t know why she never got nervous around anyone especially girls. Kate was known to be a flirt with all the girls and all the girls fell for it but after the last fling she had with Rebecca a few nights ago, she didn’t want to hook up with anyone what she was a rep for again. Rebecca was still texting her about meeting up and she even spoke about meeting up back in England when Kate was home. Kate just ignored all the texts and phone calls, she just wanted a bit of fun and Rebecca definitely was looking for something more. 

“I love this song” rana expressed as she ran over and dragged Kate with her. Both women were now on the dance floor. Rana let go of Kate’s hand and started to dance, her hips were swaying from side to side as she lifted her arms to travel to the side of her face and then up over her head. Lauren and Julia were dancing beside her but Kate was just focused on rana. The way her body moved, it was effortless and sexy as hell. 

Kate’s eyes focused on ranas waist as it flowed with the rhythm of the music and then she lifted her eyes to look at ranas face which was staring back at her. Rana had the biggest grin on her face, which kate reciprocate. 

Kate watched as a figure approached the back of rana

“Hey sexy, want to come to mine for a good time” a boy said as he placed his hands on ranas waist

Kate had no idea what the boy was saying to rana but she could tell by the uncomfortable look on her face that she wanted out that situation and fast

“Hey let go of her” kate said as she walked over and took ranas hand and pulled her out of the boys grip

“Clearly she is a bore then” the boy replied and then went back to where ever he came from

“ sorry about that it’s just... you looked uncomfortable, so I was just trying to help” kate tried her best to explain her actions

“Yeah thanks he was being weird” rana looked up at kate and smiled 

“Well I’m going to the toilet, will be back in “ kate was cut off

“I need the toilet too” rana jump in before kate could finish her sentence

Both women emerged from the toilet to wash their hands.

“Hopefully that guy isn’t still in the pub” rana said as she washed her hands

“Yeah he was a little creepy, your boyfriend wouldn’t want him near you” kate replied

“Oh I don’t have a boyfriend, I’m single” rana said as she dried her hands

“Your single!, what’s a girl like you doing being single” kate did with a shock tone in her voice 

“Oh... I... just really been focusing on my studying his year, not really had the time” rana said leaning against the wall

“Well now you are finished, you can have some fun” kate said whilst not letting her eye contact with rana go

“What about you though, you are out here all the time, you must have girls hit on you” rana replied, throwing the attention off herself

“Well... sometimes” 

“That’s not what John told me” rana said raising an eyebrow and smirking at kate 

“Oh god don’t listen to him, he talks crap” kate replied as she became red in the face

“So you don’t get all the girls, cause that’s what he told me, actually I think his words where... the girls go weak at the knees for your flirting” rana laughed as she knew she was making kate uncomfortable

Kate didn’t reply she was too embarrassed, she was going to kill John.

“So show me” rana said walking slowly to kate who was on the other side of the bathroom 

“Show you what” kate looked confusingly at rana who’s face was now inches apart from her own

“Show me how you make the girls go weak at the knees” 

Ranas body was very close to Kate’s, and her eyes were latched onto Kate’s. Kate couldn’t believe that this was happening, her heart rate was extremely fast. 

“Well normally I... I go over to the girl and say that I think she looks amazing” Kate’s chest was rising and falling as she described to rana how she picked up women.

“And” rana made her continue 

“And ... I might get her a drink and then ask her to dance or to come over and sit with me and my friends, that’s really it” kate said looking down at rana who was still very close to her

“No it isn’t, tell me what you do to make them go weak at the knees” 

“I can’t really tell you... it’s more something I do” kate replied turning her head to not look at rana cause it was getting really hard not to make a move on her. 

“Well then show me” rana said jumping up to sit on the counters of the bathroom 

“You want me to show you” kate raised an eyebrow

Rana didn’t reply, she just nodded her head 

Kate let out a deep breath “ok then”


	3. It’s just a bit of fun

Kate moved towards rana, she put her hands either side of ranas body. Rana was still sitting on the counter, looking directly at kate. Kate’s stomach was now touching ranas knees and her face was only inches away from ranas. Ranas eyes were just fixated on Kate’s eyes, it was like looking into her soul, they were beautiful. 

“So I get real close to the girl” kate started to talk

“Sshh don’t tell me just show me” rana said as she inhaled deeply

Kate did as she was told and moved her face closer to ranas but then swiftly directed her face in the direction of ranas ear. Kate’s cheek was touching ranas as she moved her mouth closer to ranas ear, she could see the hairs on ranas body standing up. Kate moved her hands up to ranas waist, she had wanted to touch rana since she first seen her.

Kate whispered into ranas ear ‘you’ve been driving me crazy since the day you arrived”. As she spoke these words, kate could feel rana open her legs to allow Kate to move in closer. Ranas arms were still in her lap she didn’t know what to do with them. 

Kate finished her whispers

“Now what do you do” rana asked in a whisper

“I thought I was just showing you” kate replied as she moved her head slowly to face rana.

Both women just stared at each other, kate dropped her eyes to ranas lips, she desperately wanted to know how they tasted. kate knew what she wanted to do next and could see ranas chest falling and rising. she must of enjoyed the advancements, kate thought to herself.

Kate’s hand were still tightly around ranas waist and ranas leg were still on either side of kate. Kate moved in closer to rana and ...

*ring ring*

Both women snapped out of whatever zone they were in.

Rana looked down at her phone and realised it was Julia phoning 

“Hey... yeah I’m just coming...get me a drink please” rana said not making any eye contact with Kate 

Kate moved her body back and realised just how close she had been to kissing rana.

“Well I can see why the girls fall for you” rana laughed as she jumped down from the counter

“Eh... yeah sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” kate said nervously. She wasn’t sure by just how much she crossed the line but she definitely crossed it

“Hey it’s a bit of fun don’t worry, and that line you whispered to me, must work for you all the time, I almost believed you haha” rana said walking to the door

“Haha yeah it works “ kate replied as she walked behind rana. Kate’s face was turning a shade of red, luckily rana didn’t see.

The rest of the night kate just hung out with the boys and stayed away from rana, what happened in the bathroom was a bit of fun and Kate didn’t want it to go any further. Well that’s what she told herself.

***************************************

God I’m such an idiot why did I do that last night, now it’s going to be awkward with rana. You are such an idiot kate Connor, why did you try it on with her. 

Kate hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet and these were all her thoughts of the night before. 

****************************************

God I’m so hungover, never drinking again. You were so drunk rana, that you thought kate should show you her pulling techniques. Why did you have to make her do that, she probably thinks you’re a weirdo or that you fancy her, which you don’t cause you’re straight. Although those few minutes in the bathroom with her were the most exciting few minutes I have ever had. I just remember not hearing my thoughts cause my heart was beating so loud.

These were ranas thoughts as she brushed her teeth. She knew of Kate’s reputation so it probably meant nothing to her, she does it with all the girls. 

 

**************************************

“Why were you in the bathroom so long last night, what were you doing “ lauren questioned rana as they lay on the sunbeds by the pool

“We were just talking”

“God if I was gay I would get with Kate, she is so gorgeous... actually I would get her regardless, she really does have that affect over women hahah” Julia said 

“Would you? “ rana asked with a surprised tone 

“Yeah I mean why not” Julia said shrugging her shoulders 

“Well cause you are straight, you don’t fancy women” rana replied

“Yeah but so is spaghetti until wet” Julia laughed at her own joke

“Aww shut up” rana aid shaking her head 

“She gets with loads of girls... well that’s what John said so it would just be a bit of fun for her and what’s wrong with fun” Julia said 

“No but seriously, sometimes people just meet someone that makes their heart race and it doesn’t matter what or how they are, they just make you feel something you have never felt before” Julia continued in a more serious tone

“When did you become so soft” lauren said laughing 

“But I have my eyes on John, he is one sexy man” Julia said dropping her sunglasses to her nose as she looked over to John who was at the other side of the pool .

Rana lay on the sunbed thinking about everything Julia had said about heart racing and making you feel something you had never felt. No you don’t like Kate, you just haven’t been with someone in a long time, any affection would make you go weak at the knees, Rana thought to herself. Mate did it with all the girls, she was good at making girls go crazy for her, that’s all it was.

Rana relaxed as she sat on the sunbed, it all made sense, she was just lonely and it had nothing to do with Kate. 

 

**************************************

“Right so everyone ready for the boat party” kate said to the group of boys and ranas group of girls. 

Everyone was excited for the boat party. The night time ones were the best cause of the sunsets. Well in Kate’s opinion. 

“Right lets go” John said and made his way out of the hotel. 

Kate waited till all groups had left the hotel and then she walked behind them all to make sure they all stayed together.

“So kate” rana said turning around

It was the first time they had acknowledged each other since what had happened in the bathroom.

“What’s up” 

“What’s the boat party like” rana said slowing down so she could walk beside kate 

“Eh, it’s really fun and the sunset is really beautiful but most people are too drunk to notice it” kate replied still not looking at rana, she just kept her eyes on the groups in front 

“I love a good sunset” rana smiled as she turned her head to the side to face Kate 

Kate could see in the corner of her eye rana smiling at her and it was too hard not to reciprocate, so she turned her head to the side and smiled back 

“Yeah I always leave the party bit to go watch it myself, sounds pathetic haha” kate replied laughing and with a hint of embarrassment 

“Well I’ll join you tonight” rana replied but before kate could answer, Rana had ran back to her friends and wrapped her arms around lauren from behind causing lauren to jump. Kate couldn’t help but laugh.


	4. Sunset

Everyone was enjoying the boat party, the music was good and the drinks were flowing. Everyone was drunk and dancing on the top deck of the boat. Kate and John had spent most of the boat trip making sure everyone had a drink and that included them as well. Kate watched rana dance and found it extremely sexy but didn’t like it so much when she danced with men.

The boat had stopped so people could jump in the sea and watch the sunset before heading back to land. 

John and the group of boys had already jumped into the sea. Kate stood at the side of the boat watching them as she finished her drink. 

“You coming in kate” Julia asked as her, Rana and Lauren made their way to the edge of the boat and striped down into their bikinis. 

Kate turned to face the girls “Eh yeah just finishing my drink”. She tried her best not to focus her attention on rana but she was standing in this amazing red bikini and it fit her body perfectly, it was hard not to stare. It was like rana knew how to make kate want her. Kate took a deep breath and watched as the girls jumped into the sea.

How was it possible that rana looked so sexy with wet hair, she looked like a model. Kate watched from the boat as the girls swam further out. Kate enjoyed the view of ranas ass whilst she swam. 

“God kate stop being a perv” kate whispered to herself.

Kate finished her drink and got down into her bikini.

Rana was chatting to her friends in the ocean when she turned to see Kate taking off her clothes and it caught her eye. Her body was incredibly toned especially her arms, Rana thought to herself. She couldn’t understand why Kate’s body was so intriguing to her but she couldn’t look away from the brown haired girl. Kate had on a black bikini and it showed off her toned abs and beautiful figure.

Ranas eyes examined every inch of Kate’s body like she was a piece of art. Rana found her eyes fixating on Kate’s breasts. They suited the bikini extremely well rana thought.

As Kate jumped into the sea, Rana quickly turned to face her friends again and try and act as if she didn’t have a weird feeling in her stomach

“Hey Kate! Over here” Julia shouted 

Kate seen Julia waving at her and swam over to meet the girls. She noticed rana smiling at her and so she reciprocated when she joined the girls.

“It’s amazing isn’t it” kate stated 

“Yeah it’s beautiful” rana said looking at kate.

Rana didn’t know if she was talking about the scenery or Kate, definitely the scenery she thought to herself 

“I’m surprised you came in the sea Lauren “ kate laughed 

“She is so drunk that she won’t take no for an answer” Julia said whilst rolling her eyes 

All of a sudden a massive wave of water just went right over kate.

“What the” kate said turning around to see John laughing away 

“Right that’s it” kate swam so fast over to John and jumped on his head and pulled it underwater 

“Is it funny now you loser” kate said as she allowed him to come to the surface again 

Rana watched the whole interaction and just laughed at now annoyed kate got, it was kind of a cute she thought to herself. The way her nose scrunched up when she play fighting with John.

Kate swam back to the girls after putting John in his place. They were all just laughing at the situation.

“That gave me a good laugh” rana said laughing 

“Aww did it ... well you should find this hilarious then” as Kate finished the sentence, she splashed rana. Julia and Lauren knew where this was heading and swam away. 

Rana was just floating and wiping the water out from her eyes. She couldn’t see anything.

“You did not just do that” rana said whilst trying to act angry but the smile on her face was a give away

“What you going to do about it...eh” kate replied with a big grin on her face

Kate notice rana was getting ready to retaliate so she quickly swam further out to sea. Rana quickly swam after her and finally caught up with her. Rana jumped on the back of kate and dunked her head like she did with John but Kate was stronger than rana, so she managed to get out her grip.

Kate tried to swim away again but rana grabbed her hand before she could

“You aren’t going anywhere till I get you back” rana said whilst trying to pull kate closer so she could splash her.

Kate finally stopped trying to get away from rana and kind of just gave up 

“Fine I give up... I give you “ kate was cut off when a wave of water splashed against her face.

She wiped her eyes and the first imagine she seen was rana floating directly in front of her laughing. Kate couldn’t help but laughed back. Rana has the cutest laugh and kate could listen to it all day. Her smile was beautiful as well, no no no kate thought to herself, you can’t think like that.

 

“Do you think they know” Julia asked as her, Lauren and John watched from afar 

“Nope they don’t have a clue” John replied as the three friends watched the two women interact.

“Oh rana look” kate said pointing behind rana

“I’m not falling for that kate, I’m not stupid” rana said raising her eyebrows 

“No I’m being serious, that’s the sunset I was talking about” kate said swimming to the side of rana

Rana turned around to face away from the boat and look at the sunset. Kate was right it was beautiful.

“I told you it’s so beautiful, I never get tired seeing it”kate said not looking away from the sight 

“It’s incredible, who would of thought that a boat party would have such beautiful sights” rana stated 

“I know a better place where the sunset is better but I’m pretty sure I’m the only one that knows about this place” kate said turning her head to face rana

“I would love to see it... I mean if you don’t mind” rana said with nerves in her voice 

Kate laughed “yeah but I can’t let everyone know about it cause then it wouldn’t be my secret place” kate said looking straight into ranas eyes. She could get lost in ranas eyes and ranas lips were a whole other kettle of fish. Kate couldn’t help but look down at them for a split second, it took everything she had to not kiss them but she knew rana only seen her as a friend/ rep.

“Of course I won’t say a thing to anyone, it can be our little secret” rana said whilst winking at kate

“Well im off tomorrow night but you will be out partying with your friends so I guess we” rana cut in front of Kate’s sentence 

“I can do tomorrow night, I need a night off the partying and I can just tell them I’m not feeling well cause they will want to go out partying” rana replied as she played with the water in front of her 

“I can text you when I’m at the hotel” kate said whilst trying to act as if her heart wasn’t racing the fastest it has ever

“Eh, yeah I will give you my number when we get back to the boat, speaking of we should probably head back” rana said smiling at kate. 

“Yeah” kate smiled back


	5. Don’t get feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Rana go to Kate’s secret place to see the sunset but instead true feelings are seen.

“Hope you feel better rana, are you sure you don’t want to come out partying with us?” Lauren asked as her and Julia made their way to the door

“No honestly it’s fine, go have a great night” rana replied as she lay on the bed in her pyjamas.

“Ok well feel better bye” Julia said skipping out of the room, she was ready to have a good time tonight 

As the door shut rana waisted no time jumping out of bed and she started getting ready.

I hate lying to them but I don’t want them to think I’m ditching them on our holiday to go meet kate. But that is what you are doing though rana. You have only known her a few days, why do you want to hang out with her. I guess it’s okay to meet someone new and want to get to know them and Kate she’s very interesting.

These were the thoughts running through ranas head as she applied her make up and put her clothes on. She wanted to look perfect, this was the most effort she had put into her look the whole holiday. 

*************************************

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to that Irish bar tonight and have a few, just a chill one” John asked Kate as he opened a beer and walked to the couch to watch the tv

“Em I’m going to go a run tonight sorry” kate replied as she got up from the couch to go to her bedroom

“You and your fitness” he rolled his eyes  
“Well im leaving in 10 so if you change your mind come meet us” 

“I will see” kate walked to her room and shut the door behind her 

She couldn’t tell John she was meeting rana, he would think it was a date and it most definitely was not a date. 

You just like rana as a friend, that’s all cause you cant start getting feelings, you don’t get feelings remember. You like living the single life, you can do what you want, with who you want and no heartbreaks. Yeah ranas beautiful inside and outside but she just sees you as a friend, don’t fall for a straight girl kate! You can’t do that again, not after last time.

Kate gave herself a warning as she got ready. 

 

*****************************************

Kate had just walked into the reception, she went to sit down. She pulled out her phone to text rana that she was here. 

Do I put a kiss in or leave it, what if she thinks I’m being flirty if I put a kiss but if I don’t she might think I’m being dry. Ugh kate stop overthinking these things, it’s just a text.

Kate took about 5 minutes debating with herself what she would text but finally settled 

“Hey, that’s me in reception”

Kate waited for a response, she couldn’t sit still, her hands were sweating and the nerves were increasing by the second

Stop feeling nervous, you hardly know her and it’s not a date.

As Kate kept battling with her inner thoughts, she didn’t even realise rana walking towards her.

“Hey” rana said standing in front of kate

Kate stood up to greet rana 

“Hey” kate has the biggest smile across her face, she couldn’t hide her happiness 

“ Hey, you brought wine? I thought this was a night off the drink” rana replied 

“I mean one bottle won’t hurt” kate said as her and Rana made their way out the hotel

“How are you” kate asked 

“Aww I’m fine, it’s nice to just have a chilled night” rana replied 

“Yeah sometimes it can get a bit much”

“Thought you were the party girl” rana said nudging Kate’s side with her elbow as they walked down the street

“There are many sides of me” kate said turning her head to the side to look at rana

“Anyway you have only been here a few days and you already need a night off, you must be boring” kate said laughing and nudging rana right back

“Hey!, I just get bored always going out and plus couldn’t have you being a loner and going to watch the sunset yourself, that’s just sad” rana replied and raised her eyebrows 

The two women walked for about ten minutes till they reached Kate’s secret place, the conversation flowed so naturally, the two women almost forgot that they had only known each other for a matter of days. Kate was constantly making jokes that rana wouldn’t normally laugh at but for some reason they were funny just cause kate said them. 

“Kate... this is... it’s beautiful” rana said with a shocked expression on her face.

It was apart of the beach which had rocks all around it and in the middle was sand. It was like a little cave that connected with the sea. 

“Now you understand why I don’t like telling people about it, cause it’s so beautiful and peaceful” kate said jumping down from the rocks and turning to face rana and helping her down. 

“Here take my hand” kate extended her hand so rana could jump down easily

“Thanks” rana said as she landed 

“ the sun should set within an hour and trust me if you thought the boat party one was amazing, this view is insane” kate stated 

Both women sat on the sand and took off their shoes so the water could touch their feet 

“I had so much fun at the boat party the other day” rana said her head still facing the water 

“Me too, it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time” kate confessed

“Really, on nights out you always look like you are having the time of your life” rana said turning her head to look at kate 

“I mean, I am but it’s nice to meet someone like you and just have a laugh” kate replied and turned to look at rana

“Oh do you want a glass of wine, before I forget” 

“Yeah, please” rana said 

Both women took the biggest drink they could. They must of been feeling nervous 

“So what do you do when you are back home” 

“I’m a waitress” kate replied 

Kate quickly changed the conversation from herself to rana “ but you and your nursing “ 

“It must be hard being a nurse, I mean I know I couldn’t do it” kate said shaking her head 

“Yeah it takes a certain person but I love it so much, sometimes I love it too much that i forget to have a life” rana said laughing and then taking a drink of wine 

“You shouldn’t let it take over your life, you should be going out and meeting different people and having fun cause one day when your old you will look back and think I wish I did that” kate stated 

“Oh look at you, miss deep over here “ rana said smiling 

“Very funny!, but seriously just have fun and be crazy, cause no offence but I bet you have never done anything crazy in your life” kate said smiling at rana 

Rana playfully punch kate in the arm

“Ouch!, that hurt, I bruise very easily you know” kate said, trying to act like she was in pain 

Rana stood up and began to take her summer dress off

“Eh... what are you doing” kate said with a shocked facial expression 

“I’m being crazy” rana said as she stood in only her pants and bra. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me, how is you standing in your underwear crazy?”

Rana didn’t answer she simply turned to face the sea and ran into it.

Kate couldn’t believe what just happened, Rana just striped down into her underwear (which by the way had Kate thinking things she really shouldn’t be thinking about) and she just ran into the sea 

“You coming in or you too boring” rana said shouting from the ocean

Her whole body was in the sea. All kate could see was ranas head. She just gave a big speech about being wild and fun, so of course she was getting in 

Kate stood up, took her clothes off and ran into the sea and swam to rana

“One glass of wine and you become someone else” kate said laughing as her body floated in the sea 

“I don’t think it’s the wine that does it to me” rana said staring straight into Kate’s eyes 

What is she implying, is she talking about me... no, no kate just try and keep it fun and friendly.

“Oh rana, Oh my god... there ... there is a...” kate said with a worried facial expression as she pointed behind rana

Rana screamed “what ... what is it kate” 

“A shark!!” 

Rana screamed and swam to kate and grabbed onto her.

Kate started to laugh at rana who in this moment in time had her arms wrapped round The top half of Kate’s body. Rana turned behind her to see that there was in fact no shark at all.

“Are you kidding me kate” rana said letting go off kate 

“God I didn’t think you would actually fall for that, I must say my acting is on point” kate said laughing 

“I hate you so much” rana said as she splashed kate

Kate’s hair was soaking wet but she wasn’t letting rana away with it, so she swam closer to rana and splashed her.

Both women were in fits of giggles

“See if I’d went out tonight, I would of had to talk to drunk men who would try it on with me, then deal with Lauren when she gets too drunk, that would pretty much be my night” rana stated as she wiped the water away from her eyes

“Well you never know, you could of met the one tonight if you had gone out” kate replied

“Doubtful, drunk men aren’t attractive” 

“I’m glad I don’t have that problem” kate said with a giggle 

“How did you know, if you don’t mind me asking “ rana replied

“ know what” kate said questioning rana

“That you were gay”

“Well, I guess I realised when I had feelings for this girl, it was like nothing I had ever felt, I would get this feeling inside of me that was scary but also unstoppable... I couldn’t stop the feelings cause they were too powerful and beautiful and beautiful things should never be stopped” 

There was a moment silence between both women

“Sorry I’m being preachy again... look at me bringing the mood down once again” kate said nervously, she couldn’t look at rana after displaying such honesty with her

Kate jumped when she felt ranas hand grab hers under the water. Kate suddenly turned to face rana noticing how much closer she had gotten to her. Their fingers intertwined, kate didn’t know what to do next.

Rana couldn’t take her eyes off of kate, she looked so vulnerable, this wasn’t the party girl that everyone had described kate to be. As ranas eyes looked into Kate’s, she noticed Kate’s eyes had dropped to ranas lips. 

Rana thought about Kate’s comments on living to the fullest and so she dropped her gaze to Kate’s lips. Hands still intertwined, she moved her head closer to Kate’s.

Kate watched ranas lips as they got closer and then she felt them. Rana pressed her lips against Kate’s, it wasn’t rushed or with force. She just needed to know how it felt to kiss kate, to feel her lips against hers.

Rana felt Kate’s free hand come up to her waist, Kate’s touch sent shivers throughout ranas body. It was like she had never experienced another humans touch before. Rana lifted her free hand and placed it on Kate’s cheek, it felt like the natural thing to do. But before the kiss could go any deeper, Rana quickly pulled away. Her brain had caught up with her heart and stopped whatever was going on. 

“I’m so sorry ... I ... I shouldn’t of done that” rana let go off Kate’s hand and quickly swam back to the beach

Kate quickly followed, scared she had frightened rana off “ rana it’s okay, it’s not a big deal” kate said as she got on to the beach

“Honestly I have to get back anyway , it’s umm... I Eh... yeah I just need to go” rana replied as she quickly pulled her dress over her wet body and climbed over the rocks until she was out of sight

“You idiot” kate said sitting down on the sand and hitting her hand off her head 

God rana what were you thinking, you have just made things really awkward now or not, I mean kate has a reputation so this is probably nothing to her, just another girl to tick off the list. How could you be so stupid, you like boys not girls, you don’t like kate like that, she is just messing with your head. Just stay away from her for the rest of the holiday.

 

What the hell just happened, Rana kissed you. She kissed you. Does she like me in that way, I mean she kissed you so she must be somewhat attracted to me, right? But then she ran away without saying goodbye or anything. God just stay away from her, you don’t need this drama in your life.

Kate thought to herself as she walked home from the beach.


	6. You scare me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing hasn’t been the best lately but like kanawarrior (I see you alice) haha said, it’s just to move the story along. Hopefully after cafe boy goes we can have happy kana.

*i would of posted yesterday but was busy dying over fayes insta pics, anyway*

 

“Take it your feeling better today” Julia asked rana as she drank her vodka lemonade at poolside 

“Yeah just needed a night in but tonight I’m ready to party” rana said as she lay down on her sun bed

“Maybe hook up with someone?” Lauren asked teasingly 

“Cause you haven’t been with anyone since Christopher and you deserve to have some fun” Lauren continued 

“Eh... Yeah, I mean why not” rana said nervously 

She couldn’t bare the fact that she was lying to her fiends about meeting up with Kate last night and about kissing her. Rana hadn’t got much sleep, all she did was think back to that moment. In that moment it was like something had taken over and no matter how hard she tried to fight that feeling, she knew deep down she wanted it to take over her. She wanted kate. 

“So we will wingwomen you, lucky for you we know your type” Julia said as she turned to get the sun on her back.

****************************************

“I think I’m going to ask Rebecca to come and meet us tonight when we take the group out” kate said as she made John and her some lunch

“Wait, the girl who wouldn’t stop texting you and wanting to hang out but you just wanted a hook up” John replied, raising his eyebrows

“Yeah that girl” kate said 

“Why the change of heart, I mean a few days ago you were avoiding her at all costs”

“Well she goes home tomorrow and what’s wrong with having a bit of fun” kate said as she gave John his plate 

“Nothing it’s just, it’s not really fair on this girl. She likes you and you don’t like her...you are just using her for sex” John states with such honesty

Kate turned to face John “ Look she’s a big girl, she knows what its like on holiday and maybe she isn’t as bad as I once thought” 

“This hasn’t got anything to do with rana, has it” John replied. The minute he blurted the words out he knew he put his foot in it

“Why would this have anything to do with rana. How many times do I need to say it...I don’t like rana that way!!, yeah she is pretty but if I wanted to have sex with her I wouldn’t lie to you about that” kate huffed as she finished her sentence

“Would you lie to me if you wanted more than just sex with rana cause the other day at the boat party you guys looked...”

“Looked what?, if you are trying to insinuate that I have feelings for her then you must be blind, I don’t get feelings” 

“Everyone gets feelings kate , I don’t know why you find it so hard to admit when you like someone” John said 

“Well I dont get feelings so can we just leave it now, I don’t want to fight” kate said gesturing for a hug

“Okay, I’m sorry for bringing it up” John said as he wrapped his arms around kate 

The truth was John knew kate had feelings for rana because it was so obvious but what he didn’t understand was why she found it so difficult to admit it. It wasn’t cause it was another girl because kate was very open about her sexuality and loved that part of herself but when it came to feelings, it was almost like it terrified her. It scared her so much that no girl could ever break down Kate’s wall, well until rana.

*****************************************

Kate and Rana hadn’t acknowledge each others presence at all on this night out apart from kate handing rana a drink and then quickly turning to talk to the group of lads. Tonight kate and John had taken them to one of the biggest clubs in Ibiza. They had gotten them their free drinks and after that kate and John were free to go party themselves. 

Kate and John had stuck with the group of lads because they had become friends and Kate always preferred ‘lad banter’. Rana and the girls had gone off to dance. Kate couldn’t help but keep her eyes on rana when she danced and especially when she was dancing with guys. She had on this little black dress. She looked really sexy in it and kate couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to touch rana. Seeing the guys dance all over rana made kate jealous but she didn’t admit it to herself. 

“Hey stranger” a voice said behind kate. Rebecca had wrapped her arms around the back of kate

“Hey” kate said turning round and seeing Rebecca standing there. She looked good, she had shorts on, with a little red top. Kate couldn’t help but stare at her cleavage.

“You look sexy tonight” kate said giving Rebecca a smirk

“I was surprised to hear from you, I thought you were ignoring me” Rebecca replied

“What... I can’t hear you” kate said 

Kate grabbed Rebecca’s hand and took her over to the bar, it wasn’t as loud

“What were you saying I couldn’t hear you” kate stated as she rested her elbow on the side of the bar 

“I thought you were ignoring me” Rebecca replied and raised an eyebrow 

“Eh... no of course not, I mean look at you” kate said and moved in closer to Rebecca. Kate grabbed her side as Rebecca wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck. The pair kissed for what seemed like forever. Well it seemed like forever to rana who was watching from the dance floor 

Told you, that kiss meant nothing to her, she does it with lots of girls. You need to find someone tonight and stop thinking about Kate. Why do you care that she is kissing someone... you shouldn’t. But you do and you need to stop cause it’s just a game to her. 

Rana danced with these thoughts in her mind as she watched kate kiss some other girl. 

“Hey rana you okay” Julia shouted 

Rana was snapped out of her thought process “Eh...yeah I’m fine, might go get a drink at the bar” rana shouted over at Julia 

Rana made her way to the bar, apart of her wanted to ignore kate and this other girl but she couldn’t help wanting to be noticed by kate.

A few people were in the middle of kate and Rana. Kate hadn’t noticed rana at the bar yet and Rana tried to not make any eye contact. Kate was trying to listen to whatever it was Rebecca was saying but it was boring her. 

God this isnt worth it kate, she just keeps talking and talking. You have to get rid of her. Why did you have to ask her out, you don’t even like her... it’s all ranas fault. She kissed me and then leaves without explaining herself... I wish I could stop thinking about her, I don’t want to think about her. 

As Kate was just staring at Rebecca and causally nodding every couple of minutes, she noticed rana at the bar. It looked like her and the bartender were flirting. It annoyed kate to see rana flirt in front of her so she was going to make her jealous.

“And that’s when I said no, haha” Rebecca said 

“Hahah that’s funny... hey come meet my friend” Kate said grabbing Rebecca and taking her over to rana who was still talking to the bartender, much to Kate’s displeasure 

“Rana, Hey ... how you enjoying the night” kate said as she held Rebecca tightly around the waist 

Rana turned to face Kate and her eyes couldn’t help but look at Kate’s hand placement “um... it’s good but I’m kind of in the middle of something” rana said redirecting her eyes to the bartender 

“Oh no it’s fine I have to get back to work but call me rana and we can meet up” he said 

If looks could kill, that guy would be long dead. 

“Hi I’m Rebecca “ 

“Nice to meet you, I’m rana... so your Kate’s girl for tonight” rana said with a smug look on her face

“What” Rebecca asked, looking puzzled 

“Oh you know kate different night,different girl” rana said smirking at kate 

Kate looked back at rana with a glare. Why was she being so rude, she clearly had her eyes on other people tonight.

“Not Rebecca cause I actually like her, I would never use her and then disappear “ kate replied with the exact same smug look that rana had given her 

“Makes a change” rana said smiling at  
Rebecca 

“Your one to talk, hope that guy” kate said and pointed at the bartender “hope he knows it’s one date only and you don’t even finish the date, you just run off without saying anything” 

Kate and Rana just stared at each other. They didn’t take their eyes of off each other 

Did Kate just insinuate that the other night was a date. 

Shit did I just say the word date, god why would you say that kate.

“Em... have I missed something, I’m very confused” Rebecca said looking at rana and Kate 

“No... have a good night rana” kate said as she walked away with Rebecca 

***************************************

Kate had told Rebecca that she wasn’t feeling well and would have too go home but really kate hid in the toilet until she got the text from John, that Rebecca had left. Once she got the text she joined John and lads and partied with them all night. 

They were now going back to the boys apartment to continue having some drinks. 

“Hey guys, wait up” Lauren said as her , Julia and Rana ran up to meet them

Everyone was so drunk, the walk home took about 20 minutes. John stripped naked and ran into the sea, which had everyone laughing. The boys stole his clothes and ran back to the hotel, with John chasing after them. 

Kate was just left with the girls. 

“Oh kate who was that girl you were all over tonight” Julia asked

“Eh her names Rebecca” 

“Why did she leave” Lauren asked as she continued to drink her vodka 

“I said I wasn’t feeling well” kate said turning her head to the side to look at rana

“Why did you do that” rana asked looking directly back at kate 

“I had my eyes on someone else” kate said not looking away from rana

“Oh do tell” Julia asked as her and Lauren walked in front 

“Oh you don’t know her, so it doesn’t matter” kate replied, still not looking away from rana

*************************************

They had been in the apartment from half an hour and they already had noise complaints, John had passed out, Lauren was lying in the bath and Lauren was... well let’s just say, she had made a new friend and they were currently in her room getting to know each other. 

Kate, Rana and two of the boys were the only ones up. One of the boys had such a crush on rana, he was trying so hard to steal a kiss but he was only 18 and that wasn’t really ranas style. Kate wasn’t jealous watching the poor boy try and flirt with rana cause it was extremely amusing.

“Right well I’m going home cause I’m drunk” kate said standing up from the table and making her way to the door.

“I’m going too, bye” rana said quickly following kate 

The odds shut behind them and as they stood in the hallway.

“God that was entertaining to watch” kate said laughing 

Rana pushed Kate’s shoulder “you could of helped me” 

“Why would I , I haven’t seen anything so entertaining in all my life, the poor boy” kate said as she continued to laugh 

“Poor boy? Poor me, I needed you to save me” rana replied

Both women just stared at each other. Both didn’t know what to say next 

“Well... goodnight rana “ kate said as she began to walk away, however she felt rana grab her hand

“Look, I’m sorry about he other night, I shouldn’t of did what I did” rana said as she kept hold of Kate’s hand

“Do you mean you shouldn’t of ran away or shouldn’t of kissed me” kate said with bitterness in her voice 

There was a pause, it was like rana had to think about the question but really it was because she was scared of her answer 

“I ... shouldn’t of ran away” rana said looking into Kate’s eyes

“I didn’t want to” she continued 

“Then why did you, I didn’t like the idea of you being upset due to something I did” kate replied keeping her gaze on rana 

“You didn’t upset me, you scared me” rana confessed 

“I scared you?, I don’t understand “ 

“I wanted to kiss you and it scared me” rana said looking down at the floor

There was another moment of silence before kate gently whispered

“You scared me too” 

Ranas head shot up, she wasn’t expecting kate to talk about her feelings 

“Why were you scared, you are openly out and kissing girls” rana replied as she looked at kate with confusion in her face

“You just did” kate answered 

Both women were silent, nothing was being said. Kate began to caress ranas hand with her thumb. Everything was calm until kate grabbed rana by the waist and pressed their lips together. Kate could feel ranas tongue against hers as their lips crashed together. It was nothing like their kiss the night before, it was filled with desire and hunger. It had been building up all night and with rana looking so fit in that dress, kate couldn’t control herself.

Rana wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck, as Kate pushed rana up against the wall with her forceful kisses. Kate moved down to start kissing ranas neck, which made rana moan with pleasure. Kate pulled away and just looked at rana. She looked so sexy in her little black dress.

“Come... back...to... mine” kate said breathlessly 

“Okay” rana replied.

Both women could see the desire in each other’s eyes. They both wanted each other and were both going to get what they wanted.


	7. I made you breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still see you alice, :p hahahah

Both women couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Kate’s apartment was about ten minutes away from ranas hotel. It took longer, as both women couldn’t stop touching each other. 

Both women walked into the elevator hand in hand. Kate pushed rana up against the wall of the elevator. Both women breathless and sweating from the heat rising within them.

Kate grabbed rana and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around Kate’s waist. Rana wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck as they exchanged desperate kisses.

“I knew those arms would be good for something” rana said in between their kisses

“Oh they can do better than that, just wait” kate said winking at rana and then kissing her again 

Both women were snapped out of their daze when the elevator stop. Kate dropped rana and led her to her room.

Kate opened the door and grabbed rana again. The kisses were quick, it was like they were so desperate for one another, that they were scared that if they didn’t go fast the moment would be interrupted 

Kate had managed to get herself and ran to the side of the bed. She had moved from ranas lips and was now kissing her neck which made rana weak.

“Are you sure you want to do this” kate asked as she pulled away from the kisses

Rana didn’t say anything she just nodded. Rana pushed kate down onto the bed, which kate wasn’t expecting.

“Oh is that how we are going to do this” kate said lying down looking up at rana, who stood over her

Rana leaned down and crawled up to kate. Once her head was hanging over Kate’s, she felt Kate’s hand roam her body. Rana leaned down to kiss kate. After a few minutes of kissing, kate grabbed ranas back and flipped her so kate was on top. 

“I can be aggressive too” kate said looking at rana and giving her a wink

Kate continued to kiss ranas neck and chest. Meanwhile she placed her hand in between ranas thigh and felt the wetness through her underwear 

Kate pulled rana up so she was sitting and took off her dress and Rana did the same to kate. 

Rana couldn’t take her eyes off of Kate’s body, the same body that she had seen in the bikinis, that had taken her breath away. That body was now in front of her and nothing would stop her from touching and exploring it. 

Why are you nervous, you have had sex before. Not with a women but still just take your time and do what kate does. Can’t believe I’m about to have sex with a women, with kate!. You’re nervous cause it means so much to you but why does it rana, you have only known her a few days and yet You can’t stop thinking about her and you crave her. It’s like you need her or you’re empty inside. 

“Rana you okay?” Kate said looking at rana and taking her hand 

Rana snapped out of her daze “Eh... yeah sorry I was just in my own world there” 

“We don’t have to go any further, I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do” kate said squeezing ranas hand 

“No I want too, it’s just I’ve never you know, I’ve never did this with a women” rana said lowering her head and looking at her hand in Kate’s 

“It’s okay we can take it slow and if there is anything you don’t want to do just tell me” 

Rana lifted her head and leaned into kiss kate 

“Thank you” 

Rana slowly began to kiss kate. This time kate gently moved rana down onto the bed again. Kate moved down her body and slowly took off ranas underwear. Kate kept looking at rana to make sure everything was okay. 

This wasn’t like any of the other times kate had had sex with a girl. Kate didn’t care about her own pleasure, she just wanted rana to be comfortable. If rana turned round and said she didn’t want to go any further, kate wouldn’t care, just being in the company of rana was good enough for her. That scared her. 

“Oh...my...” rana said as she felt kate touch her. Kate knew how to please rana and started with only using her tongue. 

Rana threw her head back when Kate’s fingers entered her. It was a build up for days. Rana hadn’t been with anyone (sexually) in a long time but she didn’t remember it being this amazing. 

Kate knew how to please a woman and Rana was enjoying herself. Watching rana take pleasure from what kate was doing to her, made kate wet herself. 

Once rana had came, kate traveled back up and kissed her

“I just need a minute” rana said looking at kate and caressing her face 

Kate laughed “ okay, me too”

Kate lay down beside rana and turned her head to face her. 

“Remember you don’t need to reciprocate if you don’t want too” 

Rana grabbed Kate’s face and kissed her “I want nothing more than to make you feel the way you just made me feel” 

“I... I just need you to guide me through it” 

“Of course just go with that feels good to you and what feels natural” 

Rana did what kate did to her. It was a whole new experience, it felt more intimate than her previous sexual experiences. 

“Is that okay” rana said stopping her mouth, to get feedback 

“Uh... um yeah please... don’t stop” kate struggles to reply 

For rana never having done this, oh my god, kate was in a different world. When rana entered her, it was game over for kate. Every built up sexual feeling she had for rana over the last couple of days was showing. Both women were sweating and out of breath. 

Rana returned up to kate and rested her head on Kate’s chest and wrapped her arms around her. Kate normally didn’t cuddle after sex, it was too intimate for her but that’s all she wanted to do with rana. 

“That was amazing “ kate stated

“It was , wasn’t it” rana replied 

“Are you sure you have never done that before cause that was insane” 

Rana moves her head up to face Kate 

“Aww shut up you’re just saying that, you have sex with women all the time”

“I’m not, seriously and I might have a lot of sex but it doesn’t mean it’s always great” kate said as she went into kiss rana. 

“Well I had a good teacher” rana said laughing 

“Are we already role playing?” Kate replied. Both women couldn’t stop laughing. 

Both were tired but they couldn’t sleep, instead they stayed cuddled up and just talked

“You know I thought you and John were together I when I first met you guys and obviously before I knew you were gay” 

“Oh god no, he is like my brother” kate replied

“What did you think of me when we first met all those days ago” rana said laughing 

“Honestly?” 

“Yeah honestly” rana replied 

“I thought you were really fit and then when I helped you with your suitcase I knew at that moment that you would be a handful. I mean who takes that amount of clothes for a weeks holiday” kate said

“Hey!” Rana pinched Kate’s stomach 

“Hahahaha no but seriously I thought, oh this girl is a sweetheart” 

“Yeah well you are okay too I guess” rana replied. Rana moves her head up to give kate a kiss. It wasn’t like their kisses before they had had sex, it was almost a kiss that people who are in love with each other share. 

Rana lay her head back down on Kate’s chest. It was so peaceful just lying together. It was the perfect ending to the most perfect night. 

*******************************************

Kate woke up and quickly realised that she was naked and it came rushing back to her about what had happened the night before. She turned to her left but rana wasn’t in the bed. 

Has she left, god it freaked her out, well now it’s going to be awkward. It’s normally you that runs away in the morning. It’s probably for the best cause last night was too intimate. You never let the girl cuddle you, never mind let them stay over. 

“Morning!” 

Kate jumped and looked up to see rana walking into the bedroom. She was only in her bra and pants. Her body was a joke, every time kate lays eyes on it, she couldnt help but want it. Especially after last night, which was incredible.

“I thought you had left” kate said sitting up 

“Oh no I just always wake up early and I didn’t want to wake you” rana said smiling at kate 

“ I made you breakfast, if you are hungry “ rana said moving to sit on the bed beside kate 

Kate’s heart was racing, she could feel herself begin to freak out. 

“Actually I need to meet John so, I need to leave soon but thanks” 

“Oh, okay... well I can leave if you want “ rana replied with disappointment across her face 

“Yeah probably for the best, will see you tonight” kate said as she got up and grabbed on clothes. 

“Well I will get ready and let you get on with your day” rana replied getting up from the bed and putting on her dress from the night before 

****************************************

Rana had left Kate’s apartment and was now currently looking out to the sea. She wasn’t ready to go back to her friends and be asked twenty different questions. 

Why did you think you would be any different, this is what she does and you knew that but last night was so much more than just sex. She even said herself that it was incredible. You were just another random girl to her, she couldn’t even look at you this morning. God you are such an idiot.

A single tear ran down ranas face, why did it hurt so much. It was only meant to be a one night spur of the moment thing but it felt like more. Not even just the sex, lying beside kate all cuddled up was so exposing and beautiful. In that moment I felt the happiest I had felt in a long time. I must of been the only one thinking that way cause she acted this morning like I was in her way.

“Where are you, ya little dirty bitch haha just kidding where are you we are worried x” 

Rana looked at her phone and realised her friend were worried and she had to go back and face the questions. 

“Just coming back x”


	8. I’m so sorry Kate

Rana had went back to the apartment and told her friends she had hooked up with a random boy. She couldn’t face the questions that would follow if she had said it was kate. Questions herself that she couldn’t answer. 

For the whole night kate had ignored rana. Didn’t even make eye contact with her and it hurt rana but it wasn’t going to ruin her night. At one point their eyes did meet whilst the group was at the bar. Kate could see the hurt and confusion in ranas eyes but told herself it wasn’t her problem.

“Kate’s being weird with us tonight don’t you think” Julia asked 

“Haven’t noticed “ rana simply replied 

John and Kate had taken a big group out to a club and had then proceeded to get everyone drunk, including themselves. 

“That guy wont stop looking over at you rana” Julia said trying to not create too much attention 

Rana looked over to the guy stood at the other side of the bar and quickly looked back at Julia and Lauren 

“He is really good looking” rana stated 

“Eh yeah and he is currently walking over” lauren replied 

“Hey, I’m Ben and sorry for staring but you are extremely beautiful” 

Rana could feel her face turn a shade of red “Oh thanks” 

“Can I get you a drink” Ben asked moving closer to rana 

“Uh yeah, just a vodka lemonade will do” 

“Hey rana we are going to go dance” Julia said as she grabbed Lauren’s hand and pulled her into the dance floor 

***************************************

Rana hand been talking to this guy for about 15 minutes. Julia and Lauren kept a watchful eye, to see if any kisses hand been shared but not yet. 

“Looks like rana is getting lucky tonight” John said making kate turn round to watch rana be chatted up

Kate’s heart sank, less than 24 hours ago rana was getting intimate with kate. 

She moves fast and she says I sleep around. He isn’t even good looking. God she probably doesn’t want to be speaking to him, I should go over and help her out. She looks uncomfortable.

Before kate knew it, she was moving towards the direction of rana. Nothing could stop her, the jealousy and drink had taken over. She didn’t want rana to go home with guy. She didn’t want rana to go home with anyone. She didn’t want rana to speak to him or even give him the time of day. 

“Kate what’s up” rana asked as Kate approached herself and Ben

“It’s important I need to speak to you” kate replied and grabbed ranas hand. Kate didn’t say anything else, she just took rana outside onto the back alley of the club. 

“What’s wrong, has something happened” rana asked.

Kate has stopped walking and grabbed ranas waist and began to kiss her.

“Kate get off me” rana shouted as she pushed kate off of her

“You don’t want round 2?” Kate said raising her eyebrows 

“No and I was talking to that guy, why would you think I would want to go back with you” rana replied with anger 

“You looked uncomfortable with him and I just thought” 

Rana quickly cut kate off “you thought what, that you could have me anytime you wanted and then not talk to me at any other point in the day” rana shouted back

“I just... I don’t know” kate said with a sigh 

“I havent heard from you since this morning, I felt like shit and you just ignored me all night and then the minute I’m actually having a good time and talking to a guy, you come and ruin it” 

“You made me feel used and you couldn’t even have the decency to just be like rana I don’t like you, I just wanted sex but no you just chucked me out and didn’t tell me why” 

Rana felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulder. She was telling kate how she felt and how she wasn’t going to be one of those girls that Kate just drops and picks up whenever she wants.

“Rana I do like you, it wasn’t just about sex” kate said. Kate noticed the tears building in ranas eyes

“Then why chuck me out... well”

“I... it’s, I don’t know” kate said as she tried to take ranas hand. Rana hit her hand away.

“Well goodnight kate” 

Rana walked to the door but kate grabbed her hand and pulled her back and she was now facing kate again

“My girlfriend died and I struggle to get close to people cause I’m scared of losing them, just like I lost Jessica. Then I met you and started to get feelings and it scared me. Last night wasn’t just sex to me, it was one of those nights that you think well that can’t be real cause it was too amazing. So when I woke up and you were still there and you had made breakfast, I ... I just could feel myself collecting more feelings for you and I can’t go through that again, I know you aren’t my girlfriend ( I have only known you a couple of days) but I can see myself falling for you if I spend more time with you and I can’t lose someone like that again. I just can’t” 

Kate struggled to look at rana, she didn’t want her sympathy. She didn’t want her to think she was weak. Kate had never told anyone about Jessica but having rana believe that Kate just wanted her for sex, wasn’t right and wasn’t true. 

“Kate...I’m so sorry, I didn’t know” rana said taking kates hand 

“Nobody knows and I’m the one who should apologise for how I acted this morning. I haven’t allowed anyone into my heart since Jessica but with you i can’t help it” 

Kate said still looking down at the ground. Being honest about feelings wasn’t something she was used to doing and it could freak rana out with the intensity but she had to let her know.

Rana moved in and lifted Kate’s head up to kiss her. The kiss was like the one they shared after they slept together. It was an emotional kiss. 

“Look lets just forget that this morning happen and we can start a new” rana said taking Kate’s hand 

“Want to go a walk” 

“What about lover boy in the bar” kate replied 

“I would prefer to spend the night in your company than his” rana stated.

Both women entered the club again and ran to the entrance as fast as they could. Once out the club they decided to walk down to the beach cause it was quiet. 

They sat down on the sand and watched as the water peacefully moved. They sat so close to each other, that from a distance you would think it was just one person. 

“Did you tell Julia and Lauren about the other night” kate asked turning her head to face rana

“I didn’t, I thought there was no point” 

“Oh” kate replied. She didn’t really know how response 

“I just thought there was no point cause I thought you didn’t like me but I will tell them now. They won’t believe me probably” 

“God when I say to John he will be so annoying cause he kept saying to me that I fancied you and I kept denying it” 

“I mean you’re only human, I have that affect on people” rana said laughing and poking Kate’s side 

“Oh look at miss confident other here, really in love with yourself aren’t you” kate said playfully pushing rana

“Babe I mean come on you were basically the heart eye emoji when you first seen me” rana replied laughing 

Their flirty banter was the thing kate loved the most. The way they played off of each other. 

“Yeah and then I felt how heavy your suitcase was and was like nope this girl is a piece of work” 

“Ok the suitcase wasn’t that bad, it’s been worst” rana said rolling her eyes

“Not bad!, you couldn’t carry it up the stairs” kate said in shock

“No that was my game plan, I just wanted to see those arms at Work” rana said as she squeezed Kate’s bicep

“You saw them in action last night” kate said winking at rana

It went silent, as both women looked at each other. Kate moved her head in towards rana and connected their lips. As their kisses grew more passionate, kate leaned her body over ranas. Ranas body was now on the sand. Her hands on Kate’s face. Kissing rana was exciting every time. Her lips were perfect and their lips together made kate and Rana lose all their thoughts. In that moment it was just the two of them. 

“Are we going to be cliche and have sex on the beach” rana said as she parted their lips 

“I mean probably not a good idea considering a group of people are literally just over there” kate said as she got up off of rana

“We can go back to mine if you want, we don’t have too” kate said nervously 

She didn’t want rana thinking that Kate just wanted sex. Rana didn’t think that now, she was beginning to understand Kate’s behaviours.

“I would love too” rana said taking Kate’s hand.


	9. Stay here forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeedan is a tit. Alya is a tit. That is all.

The light in the room had caused Kate to open her eyes. The first thing she seen was brown hair. The first thing she could feel was skin on her skin. Her arm lay over ranas body. Their bodies where connected from head to toe. Kate hadn’t woke up like this in a long time, snuggled into someone and enjoying it. 

Kate gently removed her arm, trying to not wake up rana. As she got out the bed and put on a top and shorts, she went round to look at rana. It was instinct to kiss her forehead. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, kate found it hard to look away from her little face.

******************************************

Rana woke up and turned to find that Kate had disappeared. The panic started to hit rana, where was she, surely she hasn’t left me again. This is her apartment, she was so honest last night, she wouldn’t lie about her feelings to get me into bed again, would she?. 

Rana went to Kate’s drawers and took out an oversized tshirt. As she turned round, she saw kate standing at the doorway with pancakes and orange juice on a tray.

“I thought we could finally have that breakfast together” kate said with a grin planted on her face

Rana let out a sigh of relief, kate hadn’t let her down this time, she wanted to spend time with rana outside the bedsheets.

“I love pancakes” rana said smiling back to kate.

Kate gestured for rana to get back into bed and when she did kate joined her with their breakfast. 

“There you go” kate said as she handed rana her plate and drink.

“Who knew kate connor was a big softy at heart” 

“Hey don’t tell anyone, can’t have my reputation tarnished” kate replied as her and Rana laughed. 

Both women chatted as they ate their breakfast. Kate couldn’t help but find it difficult to not kiss rana at every opportunity. 

“Here let me take that, you just stay in bed” kate said as she extended her hand out and took ranas tray 

“Pulling out all the stops aren’t you” rana replied winking at kate 

“Thought you would just need a rest after last night you know” kate said winking right back at rana. Rana went red. 

******************************************

“That was amazing” rana said throwing her head back on the pillow 

“You were amazing too” kate said moving back up to lie down next to rana

“Breakfast and morning sex, what can you not love” rana stated 

Kate grabbed ranas waist and pulled her in for cuddles. Rana wrapped her arm round Kate’s waist and kiss the tip of her nose.

“I wish I didn’t need to go home tomorrow, I want to stay like this forever” rana said and then gave kate a soft kiss on the lips 

“ can’t you book a new flight so you can stay for even a little longer” kate replied as her smile faded 

“I can’t, I need to go back home, I’ve got my cousins wedding the day after I come back and I can’t miss it” rana stated as she stroked Kate’s arm up and down

“ I’ve only known you for like a couple of days and I know for the most part I was a dick to you but what I said last night, I meant it” kate said not letting her eyes look away from ranas

“Kate about what you told me last night about Jessica, I want you to know that I won’t say to anyone but I think you should tell John. He is your best friend and I think by you talking about it, it will help you deal with the loss” rana replied and took Kate’s hand and intertwined their hands.

“ yeah your right I will” kate said and kissed rana on the lips.

The kisses were interrupted when ranas phone kept ringing 

“Hey Julia what’s up”

Kate couldn’t really hear what Julia was saying on the other side but rana wearing an oversized tshirt and hair up in a messy ponytail really worked for her. 

“What did she say” 

“Well she thinks I went home with that guy from the bar and she also shouted at me for letting them know that I was going out all night, but other than that... nothing” rana said as she moved back down into the covers 

“Are you going to tell them where you really were” kate replied as she stroked the back of ranas hand with her thumb 

“Yeah I’m not going to lie to them, as long as you are okay with that” 

“I’m more than okay with it” kate said laughing

“Look I’m off work tonight and since it’s your last night, I was kind of hoping that we could spend sometime together before you go. I know your friends will want to hang out with you...”

Rana cut kate off, she was beginning to ramble on 

“Of course I want to hang out with you tonight, I told Julia I would be back in an hour so we could go get ice cream or something before I head back to my hotel” 

“It’s a date then... I mean ... ah”

Rana turned to kiss kate and laughed “kate I think we have been on a date before, so it’s okay you can say the word date hahaha” 

Kate’s face turned a brighter shade of red. Rana found embarrassed kate really cute, the way she panics about intimate words and acts, that aren’t sex related.

***************************************

Kate and Rana went a stroll along the beachside. They spoke about the nights out they had spent together with and without the group. They were laughing about lauren being drunk at the boat party, when rana felt Kate’s hand slide down her arm and take her hand.

Rana turned her face to the side to look at kate. Both women just smiled at each other and kept the conversation going. 

Rana couldn’t believe how natural it felt to walk down the street with kate by her side. They didn’t have to speak, they were just in ignorant bliss. 

“This place down here” kate said pointing with her free hand “ it has the best ice cream” 

“I’m thinking of getting chocolate, what you getting” kate asked 

“I love rocky road and if I’m feeling fancy I might get a flake in it” 

“Oh look at you going all out” kate said laughing 

******************************************

“That will be €3”

“Split it” rana asked holding her coins 

“There you go” kate said giving the man her money and taking the ice creams.

“Eh what gave you the right to pay for both” rana said as Kate gave her her ice cream

“I gave me the right” kate replied ticking her tongue out.

Both women ate their ice creams as they walked back to ranas hotel.

“Oops sorry” kate said laughing. She decided it would be really amusing to shove her ice cream all over the bottom half of ranas face

“I’m... going ... to... kill... you” rana said as she chased after kate. 

Kate slowed down as she could breath from her laughter. Rana grabbed her face playfully and smacked her ice cream all over her lips

“Pay backs a bitch Connor “ both women were laughing so much in the street. Everyone was looking at them but they were in their own little world. 

Kate grabbed ranas arm and pulled her in tightly. 

“Here let me help get it off you” kate pressed their lips together. It didn’t help at all but it was an excuse to kiss rana again. 

Both women stood in the crowed street kissing each other as ice cream dropped down their chins. The cones were on the ground beside them.

********************************************

“Oh look who appears, finally” lauren said raising an eyebrow 

“About time was beginning to think something bad had happened” Julia stated 

“Sorry the day just ran away from us” rana said with the biggest smile on her face 

“Wow, you have really got it” Julia said as she watched rana fall onto her bed 

“What you talking about” rana said lifting her head up from her pillow

“The heart eyes” lauren replied 

“So did he take you back to his place?, was the ‘you know what’ good?, what did you do today?” Julia asked with a fast pace 

“Right one question at a time please” rana said shaking her head from side to side 

“I did go back to their place” 

Rana was cut off “ what hotel was he at “ lauren asked 

“It was an apartment and em... I went back with, Well I went back with Kate not that guy” rana said. Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel her face burning up.

“Well it’s about time you two got it on” Julia said laughing 

“Wait, What” rana was so confused 

“Come on rana it was so so obvious you guys liked each other” Julia said smiling at rana

“I didn’t noticed” lauren admitted 

“No offence lauren but you have been drunk, like 95% of the time” Julia replied 

“True”

“Wait so you knew I liked her and you didn’t say anything to me” rana stated 

“I knew the first night we all went out” 

“Well you could of told me that cause I didn’t know what I felt at the beginning and also I didn’t know if you guy would be okay with it” rana said looking down at her hands 

“Rana there’s nothing to not be okay with, people fancy people, people are attracted to people, as long as you’re happy and being truthful to yourself, then nobody can touch that” Julia responded

“Yeah two people liking each other or being in love isn’t offence. It’s beautiful.” Lauren said smiling at Julia and rana 

“We aren’t in love haha but thanks guys” rana said with the biggest grin on her face.

Rana smiled at her friends. It wasn’t a big deal, she fancied kate and that was it. 

“Plus kate connor is really fit” Julia said with a smirk 

“Hey” rana said pointing at her friend with a playful look on her face 

********************************************

hey will I meet you outside the hotel at 7? Xxx - kate

Yeah sounds great, what do you have planned Connor? Xxx - rana

That’s for me to know and for you to find out in due time, all you need to do is wear something sexy ;) xxx - kate 

I’m thinking of wearing my big granny knickers and my long dress that covers me from head to toe ;p xxx - rana

I would have to rip that right off you the moment I saw you... so actually if you could wear that ;p that would be fab xxx -kate 

Hahahah you’re something else connor, see you at 7 xxx - rana


	10. Round 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I died watching fridays episode so this is coming to you from beyond the grave.

The time was 10 to 7. Kate was nervously waiting at the reception of ranas hotel. She was wearing high waisted denim shorts with a flowy cream top. Kate couldn’t stop thinking about what rana was going to look like, she kept getting more beautiful every time kate seen her. 

Right stop being so nervous, this is the last night you will get with rana so make the most of it. God I hope she likes what I have planned. Can’t believe this is the last night I get with her, I’m starting to really really like this girl. 

-hey that’s everything sorted down here so just text me when you guys are five minutes away and I will leave - John 

Thanks for helping John - kate 

*******************************************

Kate kept her eyes on the stairs to see when rana was approaching. Then a shadow approached the stairs, it was rana. Kate couldn’t stop smiling, she looked so beautiful. 

Rana looked up as she walked down the steps in a red flowy dress. The first thing rana seen was Kate’s smile beaming from side to side. Rana couldn’t help but smile back. Kate walked towards rana whilst keeping her eyes fixated on her.

“Hi, you look beautiful” kate said as she reached a hand out to rana

“You look beautiful too” rana replied with the biggest grin on her face

The two women walked out the reception hand in hand. They kept turning their heads to the side to admire each other.

“What do you have planned Connor” 

“I can’t say it’s a surprise, also you need to put this on right now” kate said as she pulled out a face mask from her pocket 

“Are you being serious” rana said laughing 

“Eh yeah, I can’t have you knowing my plan so put it on” 

Kate stopped walking and turned to face rana. She gently put the mask on ranas face. Once the mask was perfectly fitted, kate took ranas hand again and quickly stole a quick kiss.

“Sorry couldn’t resist “ kate said laughing as she directed rana on where to walk.

*****************************************  
Both women had been walking for about ten minutes and kate couldn’t resist but mess with rana by letting go of her hand and watch her try and find her way to kate again. 

“Stop messing about kate!, kate? Hello help me... if you don’t I’m taking it off” 

“Hahaha okay I’m hear” kate said taking ranas hand “we are here anyway” 

“Right you can take it off now” kate stated 

Rana took off the mask to find herself standing in the little cave that Kate had taken her at the start of the holiday. Except this time a table (with rose petals scattered everywhere) was in the middle with a bottle of wine. 

Rana was taken aback by Kate’s efforts, nobody had ever done something so romantic for rana. She couldn’t believe that Kate would go to this much trouble, especially since rana was leaving tomorrow.

“Kate, this... I don’t know what to say, nobody has ever done anything like this for me” rana said turning to face Kate, who was just smiling at ranas shocked face. 

“Well I wanted to do something nice since it’s the last night” kate replied and motioned for rana to sit down 

Both women were sitting down and just admiring everything from each other to the view 

“Wine?” Kate asked

“Yes please” rana replied smiling at kate. 

“How did you pull this off” 

“I can’t share, it’s top secret” kate replied and winked at rana

“You are something else connor” rana said laughing 

“I’ve had the best couple of days thanks to you” kate said as she reached over to take ranas hand

“It’s the best holiday I’ve ever been on” rana said taking Kate’s hand 

“It’s crazy to think that I’ve only know you for a week” kate confessed

“I know I feel like I’ve know you for years. That’s how I felt at the boat party when we were watching the sunset” rana smiled

“The boat party was a great day, I knew I was in deep water that day figuratively and literally” kate said laughing 

“Yeah I tried to deny to myself that I liked you” rana confessed

“Now look at us” kate replied laughing 

“Hopefully we can hang out in England” rana said

“Yeah I would love that, like a lot” kate laughed 

“I can take you to this cafe that does the best cakes, it’s so cute and it’s family owned” kate said as she picked up ranas hand to kiss the back of it. 

“I look forward to it” rana smiles as she watched kate kiss her hand.

******************************************

Both women drank wine and chatted about anything and everything. They hadn’t realised that hours had past until ranas phoned went off with texts from Julia and Lauren asking when she was going to the club

“You should answer them” kate said

“I don’t want to go to the club but I have too” rana stated 

“We can dance and have a few drinks it will be fun, plus I don’t want your friends to hate me” kate said kissing rana.

The women were now lying on the sand watching the sunset.

“Ok we will leave in ten” rana said moving closer to kate

“What shall we do for ten minutes,” kate said rubbing her hand on her chin

Rana laughed at how adorable Kate was “I don’t know, can’t think of anything “

“I mean we could you know...” kate didn’t finish the sentence she just leaned in and kissed rana. Rana lay back on the sand as Kate rolled on top of her. Plastering kisses all over rana making her laugh. Kate stopped kissing rana and just looked at the woman underneath her. Kate couldn’t take her eyes off her, they way rana looked in this moment made kate feel things she had never felt. 

Suddenly Kate became more serious and leaned into kiss rana. The kiss was different to the pervious ones, it had more pressure and urgency. Rana felt the shift and moved her hand to wrap around Kate’s neck. Rana opened her mouth to allow Kate’s tongue to enter. 

Kate’s hand moved down past ranas waist. Kate took the bottom of ranas dress and moved her hand inside to traveled up ranas body. Rana gasped at Kate’s touch. Kate moved her hand to ranas underwear, she slid her hand underneath the material. Rana disconnected their lips, in order to breath. Kate watched as she pleasured the other women. 

As Kate continued with her fingers, she felt rana unbutton her shorts and enter. Kate was still on top of rana and looking down at the other women as they both pleasured each other. 

Rana opened her eyes to see kate smiling at her, her dimples and little nose crinkle turned rana on even more. Kate went back to kissing ranas neck, as rana moaned out Kate’s name. 

Moments had past and both women where lying next to each other, hand in hand, out of breath and needing a moment to collect their thoughts. 

“That was incredible babe” rana said turning to face Kate who was still out of breath

“Yeah it was, I wish we didn’t need to leave cause round two would be even better” kate replied and leaned into kiss rana

“Round two tonight” rana said smiling into the kiss. 

******************************************

Kate and Rana enter the club hand in hand , looking for Julia and Lauren, who said they were at the bar 

“Rana! Over here” lauren shouted 

Both women walked over to meet the girls who had a booth.

“You guys took your time” Julia said winking at rana

“Kate!” A voice shouted over. It was John who was at the bar

“I will be two minutes, just going to see John” kate said kissing ranas cheek and letting go of her hand

“Right sit down and tell us what happened” Julia said motioning for rana to sit next to her

“Well, we went to this beach cave thing that we had went to a couple of days and there was a table with rose petals all over it and a bottle of wine” rana grinning from ear to ear 

“Oh that’s so romantic” lauren said holding her hand to her chest 

“That’s like something out a movie” Julia stated 

“I know and she was cute the whole night, she said that she wished I didn’t have to leave” 

“So are like going out or” lauren asked 

“No, no we have only known each other a few days but I really like her and hopefully we can see each other when we both get back to England”  
Rana replied 

“Right shhh, she is coming back” rana said 

Kate came back to the table with John. John sat down beside Lauren and Kate moved in to sit beside rana. She placed a hand on Kate’s thigh. 

“Was telling the girls about the date you planned” rana whispered to kate. 

Kate moved her arm behind rana and leaned into whisper to rana “ did you tell them everything about the date” kate finished her sentence and nipped on ranas ear lobe. 

It caught rana off guard and she turned to face Kate who was laughing. 

“Did you just nip my ear connor” rana asked 

“Maybe I did” kate winked 

“Anyone want to dance I can’t watch this soft porn anymore” Julia asked as she stood up

“Yeah I will” lauren replied 

“Yeah me too” John seconded 

Kate and Rana moved further into the booth as their friends went to dance. Kate’s arm was still behind rana and ranas hand was still placed on Kate’s thigh

“You look really sexy tonight, just thought I would let you know” kate said grinning at rana

“You aren’t too bad yourself” rana replied laughing. 

Kate playfully punched rana and acted upset 

“No but seriously this has been one of the best nights of my life, thank you” rana stated

“I feel the same” 

Both women leaned in to kiss each other. Kate took ranas hand as ranas other hand traveled further up Kate’s thigh. 

As they finished kissing they rested their heads on each others foreheads. 

“How do you guys do it” Julia asked   
standing at the other end of the booth 

“Do what” rana shouted from the other side 

“Go from soft porn to like Disney level of cuteness” 

Kate and Rana just laughed and looked at each other. 

“Come dance guys” Julia asked 

Kate stood up and reached out a hand for rana to take. The women moved on to the dance floor. They danced the night away. kate got tired and went to sit at the booth with John, whilst rana dance with Julia and Lauren 

“Hey what’s up “ John asked Kate 

“I just don’t want her to go home tomorrow and it’s getting closer to that time” kate replied taking a drink of her vodka and watched rana dance.

“Just make the most of the time right now and then deal with these feelings tomorrow” John said giving Kate a hug 

Rana looked over at kate who was starring right back at her. Rana knew kate was watching so she started to hit out with her sexiest moves. She enjoyed making kate want her. She liked the idea of Kate only having eyes for her. 

Kate watched rana as she sat at the booth. She couldn’t take her eyes off her. Kate’s eyes were a magnet to ranas body, everywhere ranas body went, Kate’s eyes followed. So when rana headed to the toilet kate got up and followed her.

The toilet was crowded with people so kate couldn’t see rana. Until rana popped her head out one of the toilets and motioned for kate to join her.

Kate shut the toilet door behind her and grabbed onto ranas waist. Rana wrapped her arms around kates neck

“Fancy meeting you here connor” rana said with a flirtatious voice 

“ I know it’s not like you dance really sexy for me and then made me follow you into the toilets” kate replied 

“Oh were you watching, I had absolutely no idea“ rana said smiling 

Kate turned and pinned rana up against the toilet door “ You know fine well what you were doing to me” kate replied. “ it seemed to have worked” rana said biting her lip. Kate kept her hands on ranas waist and smacked heir lips together. They made out with each other passionately for ages. 

Rana pulls their lips apart “ round 2?” 

Kate grinned “ Oh yeah”


	11. New neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been away for a while, some of the comments got a little intense but I’m back.

*one year later* 

Kate had been living in Weatherfield for about a year. Her father and her had moved to be with Aiden and Carla. Kate’s life was far different in Weatherfield than it had been in Ibiza. She worked at the bistro, had her own flat but the one thing missing in her life was someone to share it with. 

After leaving Ibiza, kate didn’t hear from rana again. It was as if she disappeared all together. For months kate was angry towards rana. She let her in and was honest about her past and her feelings towards rana. 

As much as kate hated rana for ignoring her after coming back to England, she couldn’t help but think if all rana wanted was a fling. She couldn’t help but think that rana was doing exactly what kate did to all those other girls. 

“Kate wake up, todays the day” Alya shouted as she opened Kate’s door and ripped the covers off of her.

“Alya piss off im tired” kate snapped back. She really wasn’t a morning person sometimes 

“Em, have you forgotten what is happening today” Alya said tapping Kate’s shoulder 

“Yes I know your brother is moving into the street today and I’m excited for you but it’s half 8 and I need sleep” kate replied and threw the covers over her head 

******************************************

“Right he should be here in a few minutes” Alya stated 

“Thanks for helping move the boxes in kate, you’re a good friend” Alya said as she walked down the stairs into the street with kate following behind her. 

Kate and Alya met up with yasmeen who was just as excited to see her grandson. The car pulled up and out came Zeedan. 

The family greeted each other, kate just watched as they embraced each other 

“Hey I’m Zeedan” he said as he extended his arm out 

“I’m kate, I hear we will be working together” 

“I hear that too. Alya has told me a lot about you so I’m sure we will get on just fine” Zeedan said smiling at kate. 

“Right well gang lets get cracking” yasmeen said with a spring in her step.

****************************************

“Right the drinks are on me, think of it as a thank you for helping me move in today” Zee said as they entered the rovers. The others quickly sat at the closest booth

Kate enjoyed the company of the nazirs, they were completely different to her family. The connors would go out for drinks end up pissed and everyone would have fallen out but you were always in for a good night. Whereas the nazirs were a little more reserved. 

“So Zee when is the soon to be wifey of yours coming” Alya asked 

“Em haven’t heard from her but her shift finished an hour ago, so shouldn’t be too long” 

“Oh didn’t know you were all loved up” kate said nudging Zee 

“You will love her kate, she likes a night out” Alya stated 

“Speak of the devil” Zeedan said standing up and greeting his fiancé 

Kate’s heart stop, her month dropped and disbelief took over her body. It couldn’t be, surely it wasn’t. 

“Hey everyone” rana said turning to face the group 

Her smile faded into a shocked expression when her eyes landed on the brunette in front of her. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink and her hands were sweating.

“Oh rana I’m so excited, we are neighbours now” Alya said standing up and hugging rana 

Rana and Kate’s eyes still haven’t disconnected. I think they were processing the fact that this situation was actually occurring.

“Oh this is kate my roommate” Alya said turning to point to the women sitting down

“Um hi Kate, I’m rana” she extended her arm

Really that’s all she has to say to me. I know your fucking name. Heck I know a lot more than just your name. 

Fine if she wants to pretend we don’t know each other then okay.

“Nice to meet you” kate said with a straight face as she shook ranas hand. 

The feeling of ranas hand took kate back to the time they walked a long the beach front and held hands. The feeling of lust, excitement and freedom came flooding back to kate. She haven’t felt true happiness since her time spent with rana. 

But she couldn’t think about that anymore cause she broke her heart and now pretends to not know her. Also fiancé?.

“Right lets all move up and let rana in” yasmeen said 

“Actually I’m going to head back to the flat, I don’t feel well and don’t want to pass it on” kate stated as she stood up.

“Will you be okay to walk home yourself” Alya asked with concern 

“Yeah yeah, it’s just a sore head, anyway have a good night” 

*****************************************

The next day kate had an early rise as she was working in the bistro. Morning shifts were boring but Daniel was working too so she at least had some good banter 

“Hey” kate turned round to be greeted by Zeedan and Rana.

“Oh hey, what you doing here”

“Coming to talk to Robert about starting. Also wanted to check out the kitchen” Zeedan replied 

Rana hadn’t said anything yet she just kept her arm round Zee 

“Oh hey Zeedan, lovely to finally meet you, kris told me your one of best chefs” Robert said gesturing for zee to walk into the kitchen 

Zee and Robert walked into the kitchen leaving Kate, Rana and Daniel standing about front of house.

“Well I’m going on my break” Daniel announced and walked into the staff room 

Silence filled the air. Kate didn’t know what to say to rana and Rana didn’t know what to say to kate. Rana sat down at the bar 

“Can I get a lemonade please” rana asked

Kate turned her head to face rana and gave her (what could only be described as ) a death stare. 

“Is that all you have to say to me” kate snapped 

“What else would you like me to say” rana snapped right back

“Umm I don’t know maybe something like I’m sorry kate for acting like I had no idea who you were yesterday” kate said raising her eyebrows 

“What was I meant to say, oh yeah I know kate from holiday, we’ve slept together” rana whispered 

“No you could of just said you knew me from holiday but I guess after what happened between us, it makes sense for you to act as if I never existed to you” kate replied and poured the lemonade 

“What’s that meant to mean” rana said scrunching her face up 

“Are you joking me right now, we had a great time together and then you completely ghosted me once you got back to England” kate replied slamming the drink down

“I came home and needed to focus on my future, kate” rana said looking up into Kate’s eyes. She quickly looked away when she realised the sadness within them

Suddenly Zeedan and Roberts voices entered the bar once again.

“Well I’m looking forward to you starting” Robert said shaking Zeedans hand 

“Can’t wait myself” 

Zee walked round the bar to meet rana

“Nice to see you again kate, hopefully we can all hang out again soon” 

Kate just nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face

“Right babe you ready to go” Zee asked and put his arm around his fiancé 

“Yeah lets go” rana said trying to not make any eye contact with kate 

Zee and Rana left. Robert went back into the kitchen and kate walked about helping customers. All she could think about was her conversation with rana. 

How could she be so cold, this wasn’t the same rana I had meant on holiday. What happened to the rana that made me feel warm. What happened to the rana that wanted to wake up and cuddle into me and spend every second with me. I thought she truly liked me cause I truly liked her. 

I wanted to be her future.


	12. Don’t look at them kate

It had been a month since rana and Zeedan had moved into the street. As much as kate wanted to stay away from them, it wasn’t practical. They went on nights out and hung out at the flat together. 

Rana and Kate hadn’t really spoken in depth since that day at the bistro. Kate was trying to get over rana, it wasn’t going so well for her. 

“Right So kate you still up for a girls night in?” Alya questioned the taller women

“Em yeah, I mean it’s not really any different to every other night in the flat” kate replied. 

“Well I obviously asked rana to come round, you want a cuppa?” Alya asked, standing up to grab two cups

“I thought it was just the two of us” kate said turning her head round to face Alya in the kitchen 

Alya looked at kate with confusion “Is there a problem with rana coming” 

“No I just didn’t know she was coming” kate said turning to face the tv again 

Great now I need to have a night in with rana. My only night off this week is spent with that bitch. I will hang out for like an hour and then go to bed. Yeah that’s the plan. 

*****************************************

“Em why don’t you have your pjs on yet” kate asked as she exited her bedroom to find Alya in the kitchen still in her normal clothes 

“I’m about to go put them on, calm down”

*buzz buzz*

“Come on up” 

Oh god, okay, chill kate... everything will be fine. Just be pleasant and then you can make an excuse to go to bed.

“Oh you look sexy. You know zee isn’t coming” Alya said looking at the smaller girl

Rana entered the flat and kate tried to not have a wondering eye but god... it was hard.

Rana was wearing a red silk robe with a top (that didn’t leave much to the imagination) and shorts underneath. 

Kate’s face was burning up just looking at the women in front of her. It was practically the same colour as ranas robe. Rana looked up to her and had a slight smirk

“Hey Kate” rana said awkwardly 

“Ah... hi” 

“Did you bring the snacks” Alya asked and unbeknownst to her had just interrupted ( what could only be described as) sexual tension. 

Rana was snapped out of her eye contact with kate “ Oh... sorry I forgot” 

“Too busy doing your hair and make up, I swear you always have to look 10/10 even if it’s just to hang out with us. I’ve got my clothes on so I will jump to the store” Alya replied and grabbed her bag. 

Once the door had shut silence filled the air. Both women just looked around, not really knowing what to do or say. To be honest kate was just trying really hard to not look at ranas cleavage, which was very much out.

“So... are we just going to stand in silence or...” rana said 

Kate lifted her eyes to meet ranas “I don’t really know what to say to you if I’m honest” kate replied 

“Look kate I’m sorry for what happened between us, I never meant to hurt you”

“It’s a little late for an apology rana. I just... I want to know why. Why did I not hear from you after Ibiza” kate said and looked down at the ground. She didn’t like to seem vulnerable 

“It’s complicated, I ...I needed to get on with my life” 

“I guess that week I spent with you, didn’t mean that much to you” kate replied. 

Both women just looked at each other. Both knowing that this pretence wouldn’t/ couldn’t keep going for much longer

“That week meant everything to me” rana said and slowly moved forward. The distance between her and Kate was very little now 

Kate looked straight into ranas eyes, as if they would give her the answer she desperately wanted “Then why did I not hear from you, all those calls and texts I left and nothing, not even a reason why” kate replied

Kate kept searching ranas face for an answer but nothing. Rana just stared back the words were there but she couldn’t get them out. 

Rana moved her arms up and around Kate’s neck. Kate looked confused but she didn’t back away. 

Both women knew what was about to occur but who would be the one to initiate it. 

Rana moved her hands slowly so they were on either side on Kate’s face. I deep breath was taken before rana slowly moved her head forward to capture Kate’s lips. Rana places her lips on Kate’s, at first kate didn’t kiss back.

Kate moved her head backwards “I can’t do this rana...I” 

“Shhh... Kate you know we both want too” rana said moving her face towards Kate’s again. 

the urge was too strong. Rana had that power over her. Kate kissed back slowly and then it became more urgent. Kate grabbed rana closer, her nails digging into ranas waist. 

As much as kate didn’t want to give in to rana, it was impossible not too. The way rana went from being all shy and sweet, to this extremely sexy and confident person, made kate go crazy. 

The kisses became more aggressive. It was a mixture of lust and hatred they had felt about each other. Rana slipped her tongue in to Kate’s mouth, this resulted in kate letting out a small moan. 

Kate lowered her hands and picked rana up. Placed her on the counter and pushed her down. Kate plastered kisses all down ranas neck.

“This was all for you by the way” rana confessed. kate stop kissing ranas neck and looked up to her. Suddenly shooting up “we have to stop, we...we can’t do this... I can’t do this” 

Kate said backing away from rana. Rana sat up on the counter and fixed her robe.

“Kate it’s okay it’s ...” rana was cut short 

Kate was frustrated “It’s not okay, you have a fiancé and it’s you. I can’t go through this again” kate replied

“It’s not what you think...”

*buzz buzz*

“That will be Alya, let’s just get tonight over with and then after that just stay away from me” kate said walking past rana and unlocking the door. 

Rana made her way to the couch.

I want to tell her but what good will that do. I clearly can’t stay away from her and as much as she tried she can’t either. I need to tell her about the deal. She will think I am crazy but I can’t live my life thinking what if. 

***************************************

Kate had went to bed an hour into the film. She couldn’t bare to sit in that room any longer than she needed. It was now late into night and kate was asleep. Well was asleep until she heard her door open. 

Kate lifted her head and rubbed her eyes “ Alya is that you?”

“Em, Alya has went to bed” rana whispered 

“What are you still doing here?” Kate whispered back 

Rana slowly shut the door and tiptoed towards the edge of Kate’s bed

“I wanted to speak to you” rana said

Kate sat up, still tucked under the covers “rana please...There is nothing to talk about.”

Tears were beginning to form in ranas eyes. Kate didn’t want anything to do with her and she had every right to feel that way.

“Kate that week I spent with you was the happiest time of my life and...”

Rana was cut off quickly “really? I wouldn’t of known that, considering I didn’t hear from you”

Rana moved onto the bed and sat facing kate. She reached out for her hand. Shocked that Kate didn’t move when ranas hand laid on top of Kate’s.

“I came back from holiday and I told my parents about you and... Well... they didn’t take it good. They disowned me.” Rana blurted out. Tears now running down her face. Kate’s icy exterior was melting, as she reached to grab ranas free hand. Their bodies closer now.

“Oh rana I’m so sorry that they weren’t supportive” 

“My father came to visit me a few weeks later and basically forced me to find a man that would one day become my husband. I was so desperate to have them in my life that I did what they asked.”  
Rana couldn’t look at kate, the honesty of her situation was too intense. 

Kate couldn’t believe that rana was telling her, the idea of her parenting forcing her to find a husband was terrifying.

“So did they set you up with Zeedan?” Kate asked. Kate intertwined their fingers and rubbed ranas hand with her thumb. 

“No... this is the other thing I’ve been wanting to tell you since we moved. Zee and I are just friends, we aren’t romantically involved at all”

The confusion in Kate’s face was spreading. All this information was too much to take in.

“Wait so he isn’t your fiancé “ 

“No he is but we made a deal with each other, by me being with him, that meant I would still have my family and it meant for him that my family would financially support him with his cafe” rana turned to look at kate. Letting out a deep breath, it was a weight off ranas shoulder.

“Rana this is all crazy, like this is web of lies and blackmail.” Kate stated. Her hands were still holding onto ranas, her eyes still looking into ranas. 

“Does Zeedan know about me? About us?” 

“He does I told him the first night we moved into the street. He doesn’t care about what I get up to in my spare time, just as long as my family believe we are together. I didn’t know you lived here. Alya mentioned her roommate but she never gave details” 

Both women sat in silence, kate was trying to wrap her head around this whole situation. She knew that families go through crazy shit (I mean she was a connor) but this was something completely different.

“What’s going through your mind” rana asked as Kate didn’t have any expression on it

“I honestly don’t know, this...I don’t... rana why didn’t you just tell me this when it all started to happen” kate struggles to get her words out 

“Because...”

“Because...because what?” Kate urged rana to spit it out

“Because I was starting to get feelings for you and I wanted you to meet someone who’s family would love and adore you but that would and never will be my family” 

Tears were falling fast down ranas face. Every bottled up thought about Kate and the whole situation had just been realised. Weeks of ignoring kate had led to this moment of complete honesty.

Kate let go of ranas hand and wiped the tears off her face. 

“Hey come here” kate said wrapping her arm round rana as rana lay her head on Kate’s chest. 

“I don’t need anyone else to love and adore me”

Rana has just been really honest with you kate so you can be honest too. Just say how you feel. 

“I only want you to love and adore me”


	13. Chapter 13

Hi I just wanted to say that I know I haven’t written in so long however I never stop loving kana. I just wanted to say that over the last year and a half they have meant so much to me and with the news of Ranas exit I feel a mix of emotions. For many people kate and Rana were that light in what can be a very dark tunnel. They weren’t just a lesbian couple on tv, Rana was a Muslim lesbian who showed many women that they aren’t alone and that coming out and being your true self isn’t easy but happiness will come from within. As a lesbian myself I can’t tell you how happy my heart was going to be seeing Kate and Rana get married on a soap that people of all generations and backgrounds watch. It’s 2019 and I truly thought I was going to see a happy same-sex wedding. I truly thought that I would see these women start to create a family which I have never seen on tv. It would be so educational for people (myself included) to know what the options are for same-sex couples when it comes to having a family because we aren’t taught any of this growing up. Now I know that the actors wouldn’t stay forever which is completely fine. It’s their choice to leave but the thing that hurts is the last couple months of kana have been fucking terrible, the storylines were horrific and we were told that 2019 happy kana year. Lovely wedding and possibly babies. We will never get that because again a lesbian character is getting killed off. Again that hope that was built up for a year and half is shattered again. The people who looked to Rana as their representation are yet again left feeling like being truthful to yourself and others will only end is tragedy. The issues isn’t bhavna leaving the show she is very much entitled to leave however asking for the character to be killed takes away everything the character went through the last two years. Don’t tell people that they are going to have a massive gay wedding and babies in the future when in reality that was never going to happen. We live in a heteronormative society so us gays love our representation more because there is so little of it compared to straight representation. We connect with it more because for some of us it’s the only way we see ourselves in this world. Killing a lesbian Muslim character shows the LGBTQI+ community that again we aren’t important enough, that there is no happy ending for us and people will say well straight characters get killed all the time too. Yeah they do but think about the percentage of straight characters compared to the percentage of LGBTQI+ characters and then look at how many have died. It’s a lot. More so lesbian characters. However I wanted to write this and I’m sorry for the length haha but I wanted to write this because there is hope and we do count. It will get better and if you are someone who looked up to Rana for whatever reason then I just want to say that don’t be scared to be your true self. I promise that you will be so much happier and there is a whole community waiting for you what will accept you for whoever you are. Don’t think of Rana dying, think of how she lived the last year and a half of her life. She accept herself, she was with the love of her life. She was open and proud of who she was and most importantly she realised that just because her family didn’t accept her didn’t mean that she couldn’t be happy. She found herself another family and that family was kate. Kate and Rana will always have a special place in my heart.


End file.
